


if link vrains is shut down why can i log in

by recoilshipping



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23905951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/recoilshipping/pseuds/recoilshipping
Summary: Set in between the closing of Link Vrains 2.0 and the opening of Link Vrains Ai-Land
Kudos: 6





	if link vrains is shut down why can i log in

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just going to pretend that theres forums or chat rooms or something like that in link vrains. i dont remember if there actually are.

**GUEST_32050007103:** hey anyone else here?

**GUEST_32050007103:** wtf is with the handles. where'd my name go?

**GUEST_75094341:** yo

**GUEST_6179282348:** the system seems to have glitched to set all our names to random numbers

**GUEST_18730525727:** wasn’t this place supposed to be shut down?

**GUEST_75094341:** who knows

**GUEST_18730525727:** more important why are all my cards GONE is it just me?

**GUEST_6179282348:** mine are all here

**GUEST_414309384:** I’m missing some

**GUEST_32050007103:** oof all my cards disappeared too

**GUEST_18730525727:** i can’t believe i spent real money on digital trading cards i coulda just bought booster packs smh

**GUEST_6179282348:** rip

**GUEST_32050007103:** f

**GUEST_75094341:** F

**GUEST_023284302:** that sucks dude

**GUEST_5909980560:** bruh why didn’t u buy booster packs then scan them to get them in vrains

**GUEST_18730525727:** YOU COULD DO THAT!?!?!?!

**GUEST_5909980560:** BRO U DIDN’T KNOW

**GUEST_6179282348:** bad time to mention that certain vrains packs had promotions where if you bought them digitally you could print it out?

**GUEST_32050007103:** yeah i know i could always print images and write the descriptions out myself thanks a lot but its not the same and we all know it

**GUEST_6179282348:** no like some sorta voucher or smthng and you could get physical copies of the cards at like ur local card shop. y’all didn’t read the ToS? promotional details when u bought thingz?

**GUEST_32050007103:** who the Fuck reads that shit lmao

**GUEST_414309384:** hey fuck isn’t censored anymore wooooooo

**GUEST_5909980560:** mods are asleep. post illegal memes

**GUEST_023284302:** no mods no rules

**GUEST_75094341:** FUCK

**GUEST_9756293641:** fuck

**GUEST_18730525727:** and all the words with ass in them that got censored, y’all are free now

**GUEST_75094341:** fuCK

**GUEST_9756293641:** free clASSic

**GUEST_414309384:** Remember when ur account got suspended if mods caught you speed dueling but then this wacky place changed its mind and started selling d-boards and stuff

**GUEST_414309384:** Fucked up if you ask me

**GUEST_18730525727:** greedyy bastards

**GUEST_07734:** FREE CARDS!

**GUEST_07734:** COOL SWAG!

**GUEST_07734:** NEW D-BOARDS!

**GUEST_07734:** CLICK HERE FOR FREE STUFF!!

**GUEST_07734:** CLICK HERE FOR FREE STUFF!!

**GUEST_07734:** CLICK HERE FOR FREE STUFF!!

**GUEST_07734:** CLICK HERE FOR FREE STUFF!!

**GUEST_8896745752:** can some1 plz delete spam

**GUEST_07734:** CLICK HERE FOR FREE STUFF!!

**GUEST_07734:** CLICK HERE FOR FREE STUFF!!

**GUEST_6179282348:** nope no mods

**GUEST_5909980560:** just don't click it

**GUEST_023284302:** spam poster can catch these hands

**GUEST_75094341:** u do kno its probs some bot or smthn

**GUEST_023284302:** well its got some hands to catch i’m off

**GUEST_8896745752:** is he really going to go try to fight a bot

**GUEST_9756293641:** omg lol

**Author's Note:**

> w. wh. what if i actually f. finished my WIPs..... gnarly concept. 
> 
> (not) fun fact: it took me ~10 months to write this. 
> 
> fun fact: it's GUEST_07734 because '07734' can be used to spell 'hello' with a calculator.


End file.
